movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie X Arrow: The Movie (2020 film)
|caption = Theatrical Release Poster |director = Micheal Lembeck |producer = TBA |executive_producer = TBA |writer = TBA |screenwriter = TBA |story = TBA |based_on = TBA |starring = Nick Bakay Richard Steven Horvitz Billy West Andrea Libman Christopher Gray John Cena Dwayne Johnson Tara Strong Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Tabitha St. Germain Cathy Weseluck Nicole Oliver Michelle Creber Madeleine Peters Claire Corlett Tom Kenny Carlos Alazraqui Doug Lawrence Rob Paulsen Kevin McDonald Wayne Knight Robbie Daymond Eric Bauza Bill Fagerbakke Jim Conroy Maurice LaMarche Charlie Adler Danny Mann Jeff Bennett Jason Sudeikis Jackie Chan Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Peter Browngardt Kevin Michael Richardson Adam DeVine John Garry Wally Wingert David Coburn Matthew Géczy |narrator = Tom Kenny |music = Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster Harry Gregson-Williams Randy Newman J. A. C. Redford Pat Irwin Vincent Artaud |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster Imagine Dragons |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |studio = Hasbro |distributor = Robyn Stewart Studios |runtime = 101 minutes |country = USA UK France Canada India |language = English French German Italian Spanish |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |rating = |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = TBA |followed = TBA }} Pinkie Pie X Arrow: The Movie (Or Formely Pinkie Pie and Arrow: Sealed With A Kiss) is a 2020 French/American/British/Canadian/Hindi Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Comedy Horror Film. Plot/Summary: Opening Scene: The Film Begins, TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 1: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 2: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 3: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 4: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 5: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 6: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 7: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 8: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 9: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 10: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Ending Scene: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Voice Cast: * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster * Richard Steven Horvitz as Daggett Doofus/Rodney * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven/Hokey Wolf * John Cena as Oggy * Dwayne Johnson as Blaze/Sharko * Christopher Gray as Arrow The Reindeer * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Gary/Heffer/ScoutMaster Lumpus/Slinkman/Dog/Rabbit/Zig/Flain/Buddy (Cameo) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Jim Conroy as Kenny The Tiger Shark * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko/Spunky/Lazlo/Clam * Jeff Bennett as Raj/Samson/Bud/Stereo * Doug Lawrence as Filburt/Edward/Dave and Ping-Pong * Steve Little as Chip and Skip/Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted/Larrison/Ignatious/Gordon Quid * James Arnold Taylor as Milt * Jason Marsden as Wilbert/Bernie * Scott Menville as Lemuel/Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli * Maurice LaMarche as Etno/Hovis * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob/Mr. Feng (Cameo) * TBD as Doctor Eggman * TBD as Stormella * TBD as Gear REX (Ghirarax), Gear RAY, Gekko, Acceraptor, The Wolves, and Stormella's Pet Wolves * TBD as Ridley * * * TBD as Barioth/Lake Monster * TBD as Fluffy * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee/Cat/Pooh/Tigger * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce/Belly Bag * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve * Matthew Geczy as Kaeloo * Andy Chase as Stumpy * David Gasman as Mr. Cat * Jeff Bergman as Sylvester/Yogi Bear * Will Arnett as Surly (Cameo) * Frank Welker as Tyrannosaurus Rex/Max (Cameo) * Benedict Cumberbatch as Grinch (Cameo) * Katherine Heigl as Andie (Cameo) * Robert Tinkler as Redline (Cameo) * French Cast: * TBA as Arrow * German Cast: * TBA as Arrow * Italian Cast: * TBA as Arrow * Spanish Cast: * TBA as Arrow * Songs/Ending Songs: # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD (Finale Song) - TBD # Shooting Star (Ending Song #1) - Owl City # Pink Arrow (Ending Song #2) - Imagine Dragons Soundtrack: Posters: Languages: * English - (Pinkie Pie X Arrow: The Movie) * French - (Pinkie Pie X Arrow: le film) * German - (Pinkie Pie X Arrow: Der Film) * Italian - (Pinkie Pie X Arrow: il film) * Spanish - (Pinkie Pie X Arrow: la película) Cartoon Crossover Episodes: Camp Lazlo Episodes: * Lights Out * Parasitic Pal * Lumpy Treasure * Prodigious Clamus * Float Trippers * Movie Night * Campers All Pull Pants * Rocko's Modern Life Episodes: * Kiss Me I'm Foreign * Day of the Flecko * I See London, I See France * Wimp on the Barby * Yarnbenders * The Ren and Stimpy Show Episodes: * Stimpy's Big Day * Space Madness * Stimpy's Invention * Sven Hoek * Mad Dog Hoek * Stimpy's Fan Club * The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen * Ren's Bitter Half * City Hicks * SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes: * The Smoking Peanut * I'm Your Biggest Fanatic * The Camping Episode * Welcome To The Chum Bucket * Plankton's Army * Clams * Release: * Release Dates: * Argentina: TBA * Australia: TBA * Brazil: TBA * Bulgaria: TBA * Canada: February 8th, 2020 * Chile: TBA * Colombia: TBA * Croatia: TBA * Czech Republic: TBA * Denmark: TBA * France: TBA * Germany: TBA * Greece: TBA * Hong Kong: TBA * Hungary: TBA * Iceland: TBA * Ireland: TBA * Italy: TBA * Jamaica: TBA * Japan: TBA * Lithuania: TBA * Malaysia: TBA * Mexico: TBA * Netherlands: TBA * New Zealand: TBA * Norway: TBA * Philippines: TBA * Poland: TBA * Portugal: TBA * Romania: TBA * Russia: TBA * Singapore: TBA * Slovakia: TBA * South Africa: TBA * Spain: TBA * Sri Lanka: TBA * Sweden: TBA * Turkey: TBA * Ukraine: TBA * United Kingdom: TBA * United States: February 8th, 2020 * Vietnam: TBA Home Media: Quotes: * * DVD Or Blu-Ray Menu: * Play Movie * Seletion Scenes: ** (Opening Credits) ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** (Closing Credits) * Special Features: ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. **TBD. ** * Languages: ** English ** French ** German ** Italian ** Spanish Trivia: * This is the first film who been the cameo of the other movies are The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature and The Grinch. * This is the 2-parter of Pinkie Pie X Arrow: The Movie. * Part 2 will be called "Pinkie Pie X Arrow: Crossover Battle". They're coming on 2021. Character Gallery: Pinkie Pie X Arrow: Pinkie Pie.png|''Pinkie Pie'' Arrow The Reindeer.png|''Arrow The Reindeer'' Arrow's Pet: Fluffy (Camp Lazlo).png|''Fluffy'' Gary The Snail.png|''Gary The Snail'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Allies: Norbert Foster Beaver.png|''Norbert Foster'' Daggett Doofus Beaver.png|''Daggett Doofus'' Ren Hoek.png|''Ren Hoëk'' Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy Cat'' Crossover Characters: Blaze Monster Truck.png|''Blaze'' Barry Bear.png|''Barry Bear'' Wolffe D. Wolf.png|''Wolffe D. Wolf'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Boog.png|''Boog'' Elliot.png|''Elliott'' Buddy the Porcupine (Open Season).png|''Buddy the Porcupine'' Reilly the Beaver (Open Season).png|''Reilly the Beaver'' Kaeloo The Frog.png|''Kaeloo'' Stumpy The Squirrel.png|''Stumpy'' Quack-Quack The Duck.png|''Quack-Quack'' Mr. Cat.png|''Mr. Cat'' Timon & Pumbaa.png|''Timon and Pumbaa'' Beret Girl.png|''The Beret Girl in Café'' Fluttershy.png|''Fluttershy'' Rainbow Dash.png|''Rainbow Dash'' Applejack.png|''Applejack'' Rarity.png|''Rarity'' Twilight Sparkle.png|''Twilight Sparkle'' Roxanne (Disney).png|''Roxanne From A Goofy Movie'' Stacey (Disney).png|''Stacey From A Goofy Movie'' Bambi's mother.jpg|''Bambi's Mother'' Mena (Bambi 2).jpg|''Mena the Doe'' Sasha La Fleur.png|''Sasha La Fleur'' SpongeBob & Patrick.png|''SpongeBob and Patrick'' Kenny.png|''Kenny The Tiger Shark'' Sven.png|''Sven'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko Rama'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer Wolfe'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt Shellbach'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo Spidermonkey'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj Elephant'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam Rhino'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson Clogmeyer'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward Platypus'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman Big Horn Sheep'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon Bear'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted Pig'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold Walrus'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt Hippo'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison Stork'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert Beaver'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel Opossum'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious Hedgehog'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort Pelican'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick Persian Cat'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill Aardvark'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Algonquin Casper Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Leslie Slinkman Piston'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef Heimlich McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' Etno Polino.png|''Etno Polino'' Candy Caramella.png|''Candy Caramella'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Gorgious Klatoo'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Bud Budiovitch'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Stereo Monovici'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack Cat'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob Bulldog'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey Cockroach'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky Cockroach'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee Cockroach'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' CatDog.png|''CatDog'' Gordon Quid.png|''Gordon Quid'' Waffle G. Aliquis.png|''Waffle G. Aliquis'' Mr. Blik.png|''Mr. Blik'' Mr. Horse.png|''Mr. Horse'' Pooh Bear.png|''Pooh Bear'' Tigger2.png|''Tigger'' Rabbit (Pooh).png|''Rabbit'' Top Cat.png|''Top Cat'' Yogi Bear.png|''Yogi Bear'' Hokey Wolf.png|''Hokey Wolf'' Wally Gator.png|''Wally Gator'' Huckleberry Hound.png|''Huckleberry Hound'' Tom Cat.png|''Tom Cat'' Jerry Mouse.png|''Jerry Mouse'' Tuffy Mouse.png|''Tuffy Mouse'' Rodney (Squirrel Boy).png|''Rodney'' Uncle Grandpa.png|''Uncle Grandpa'' Mr. Gus.png|''Mr. Gus'' Pizza Steve.png|''Pizza Steve'' Sway Sway & Buhdeuce.png|''SwaySway and Buhdeuce'' Flain (Mixels).png|''Flain'' Talking Hank.png|''Talking Hank'' Gumball & Darwin.png|''Gumball and Darwin'' Patsy Smiles.png|''Patsy Smiles'' Nina Neckerly.png|''Nina Neckerly'' Elkie05.png|''Elkie'' Amber Rabbit.png|''Amber Rabbit'' Olivia Cat.png|''Olivia Cat'' Monica Cat.png|''Monica Cat'' Lady K. Cockroach.png|''Lady K. Cockroach'' Honey Bear.png|''Honey Bear'' Suzie Poodle.png|''Suzie Poodle'' Jane Doe.png|''Jane Doe'' Gretchen Alligator.png|''Gretchen'' Cynder2.png|''Cynder'' Elora2.png|''Elora the Faun'' Antagonists: Bowser.png|''Bowser'' King R. Rool.png|''King R. Rool'' Sylvester.png|''Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr.'' Stormella the Evil Ice Queen.png|''Queen Stormella'' Imagertrnrtmrtp.jpg|''Ridley the Penguin'' Imagesw.jpg|''Stormella's Pet Wolves'' Gear-rex.jpg|''Gear Rex (Ghirarax)'' Peace-walker-artbook-153.jpg|''M/G Ray, Also Known As The "Gear Ray"'' Gekko (Metal Gear Solid).png|''Gekko From Metal Gear Solid Video Game Franchise'' Acceraptor.png|''The Acceraptor, Also Known As The "Slasher" From Terra Nova'' The Wolves (Beauty and the Beast 1991).png|''The Wolves From Beauty and The Beast 1994'' Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Timon-and294556218.png|''Tyrannosaurus Rex From Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series)'' Lake Monster (Camp Lazlo).png|''Lake Monster'' Barioth.png|''Barioth'' Heffalumps & woozles.png|''Heffalumps and Woozles'' Hovis.png|''Hovis'' Doctor Eggman.png|''Doctor Eggman'' The Brothers (Walking With Beasts).png|''The Brothers'' Artists: Dwayne Johnson.png|''Dwayne Johnson'' Jack Black.png|''Jack Black'' Patrick Warburton.png|''Patrick Warburton'' Jim Carrey.png|''Jim Carrey'' Tom Kenny.png|''Tom Kenny'' Roger Craig Smith.png|''Roger Craig Smith'' Imagine Dragons.png|''Imagine Dragons'' Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Space Goofs Category:Catscratch Category:Crossover films Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:The Angry Beavers Category:CatDog Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Chowder Category:Harvey Beaks Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:The Bagel and Becky Show Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:The Aristocats Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Looney Tunes Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Yogi Bear Category:Owl City Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Relient K Category:TobyMac Category:Imagine Dragons Category:PANIC! At the Disco Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Films directed by Michael Lembeck Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster Category:Films scores by Imagine Dragons Category:Febuary 2020 Relases Category:February 2020 Releases